Como Hablar de Sexo con tus Amigos
by Nadia Mutou
Summary: One-Shot NO recomendado para menores de 12 años xD/Una charla que para Anzu es completamente normal con sus amigos hombres en la escuela, claro si estamos hablando de Jonouchi, Honda y Yuugi.


_-¡Hola! Bueno, antes de que se pongan a criticar y/o leer, les aclaro, esto me pasó a mí una mañana que estábamos unos amigos y yo platicando en clases. No tiene nada de grosero porque simplemente son cosas reales y no hay nada más que simples explicaciones que quizá les sirvan de enseñanza o sólo para reírse un rato. La verdad es que dudé un principio en terminarlo porque era un poco tonto, pero luego me dije "¡Haces historias más tontas! ¡Libérate!" [xD] Así que sólo me queda decirles que lean y disfruten._

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__ESTE FIC PUEDE CONTENER LENGUAJE VULGAR, Y RISAS OCASIONALES. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN. NO SE DEJE EL TEXTO EN EL MONITOR AL ALCANCE DE LOS NIÑOS. SE PROHIBE LA LECTURA A MENORES DE 10 AÑOS._

_**DISCLAIMER: Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ® ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi. Este fic fue hecho para entretener, se prohíbe su reproducción sin autorización. Todos los derechos reservados.**_

* * *

><p><strong>COMO HABLAR DE SEXO CON TUS AMIGOS<strong>

Estaba completamente tranquila en la clase del profesor Tatsumoto, quien ahora en tercer grado nos enseñaba química. Había terminado de anotar los apuntes del pizarrón—que honestamente me pregunto siempre ¿de qué sirven si no nos explica?—y bueno, no tenía tarea por hacer de alguna materia extra…Ya tenía todo lo de Ética, aparte lo de Historia, más las tontas actividades del proyecto de español. Y de hecho, del salón, como siempre, pareciese que fuese la única que estaba sin hacer nada. Miré alrededor del salón y bostecé por enésima vez, pensé. Sin más que hacer, decidió acomodar mi cabeza entre mis brazos para así agacharme y ponerme a dormir un rato en lo que iniciaba la segunda clase…Claro que mis planes fueron frustrados cuando escuché una voz. Si, era el idiota de mi mejor amigo: Jonouchi Katsuya.

-¡Anzu! ¡No te duermas! ¡Necesito pedirte un favor!-me dijo como siempre, tan escandalosamente, moviéndome los cabellos para que yo levantará la vista. Claro que no lo miré de manera bonita, mira que despertarme cada que quiero dormir en clase ¡Idiota! Pero creo ya me estaba acostumbrando, lamentablemente.

-¿Qué quieres?-le pregunté secamente, honestamente, odio cuando no me dejan dormir en clase…

-¿Tienes lo de español? Pásamelo ¿No?-si, el pequeño hámster de mi cerebro hiso '¡PLOP!' luego de caer de su ruedita de entrenamiento, aunque viniendo de mi _mejor amigo _no me sorprendía…

-Si, pero la libreta la tiene Yuugi, pídesela a él-entonces el mencionado se volteó para ver al idiota de Katsuya, quien renegaba como si fuese niño chiquito.

-¡Ah, mierda! ¿Por qué…? Bueno, entonces pásame lo de Historia-si, ahí todos en el salón nos pasamos las tareas, ¿Qué tiene de malo? Nada. Claro siempre y cuando los profes no te cachen haciéndolo.

-Toma…-le di mi cuaderno con la imagen de Edward Elric (*) luego de sacarlo de la mochila-Ahora déjame dormir…

-Oi, Anzu…-ahora quien me llamaba era el pequeño Yuugi Mutou, el chico nuevo que venía de un colegio importante a una escuela publica. Él tenía su asiento delante de mí, aunque su lugar debía estar más lejos…como a unas 3 filas más a la derecha, debido a que teníamos que estar acomodados en orden de lista. _Disque._-¿Qué dice aquí?-preguntó señalándome una palabra del cuaderno que le presté. Estaba remarcada con la lapicera negra porque había cometido un error ortográfico y yo no contaba con corrector en ese entonces.

-'Aunque'…-contesté a la respuesta, mientras se volteaba y continuaba pasando el trabajo de Español.

Justamente en ese entonces, volví a acomodarme, quería dormir ¡Joder! ¿Era mucho pedir solo unos 20 minutos? ¿O por lo menos lo que quedaba de clase? Me había desvelado chateando en el Facebook con alguien que no me dejaba de chismear y, más aparte, me levanté temprano porque mi madre me obligó—aunque pude ver Bleach (*) antes de irme a la escuela—Pero ¡Ah como eran de insoportables esos tarados!...Pero bueno, eso me gano por tenerlos como amigos ¿No?

Mientras comenzaba a dormirme, llegó alguien que me tocó la espalda y me dio unas palmadas, y yo, como siempre, le iba a propiciar un golpe en el abdomen por hacerlo…Odiaba que lo hiciera.

-¡Hey! ¡Perdón! ¡Aguanta!-se quejó Honda Hiroto al sacarse de mi golpe. Maldición, fue lo que pensé al no conseguir lo que quería, o sea: golpearlo-Pásame lo de Español ¿No?-me dijo.

-La libreta la tiene Yuugi ¡Sabe!-expresé ya fastidiada ¿Qué no eran buenos para hacer las pinches actividades ellos por su cuenta? A veces me hartaban…

-Ok, no pues no importa…-dijo para así caer sentado a la esquina que había entre mi butaca y la pared de la ventana a mi izquierda, debido a que mi lugar es la esquina de hasta el fondo. El mejor lugar para hacer desmadre, dormirte y etc.-Anzu…-volteé a verlo casi somnolienta-¿Cogemos?

-No-fue mi única respuesta, ya me imaginaba que diría eso, aunque solo lo decía para joderme la madre. Diario…Él sólo se rio, y en ese entonces, Miho, mi compañera de al lado se levantaba y el idiota de Honda se le quedaba viendo con cara de perro en celo. Siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada que le veía el trasero…

-Miho está bien buena ¿No crees?

-Simón, wey…-le dije dándole el avión (1) La verdad me daba lo mismo lo que pensaran él o los otros chicos, pues son chicos. De hecho Miho era de las más bonitas en el salón, pero aun así me iban y venían los comentarios, ¿Para qué molestarme? Si era la verdad y ella era mi amiga y no tenía nada en contra de ella.

-Tiene un trasero…-expresó explícitamente Honda haciendo con las manos una especie de figura curvilínea en el aire.

-¿Por qué los hombres sólo piensan en tetas, trasero o sexo?-pensé en voz alta, a lo que Jono se voltea para reírse.

-¡Ja! No me digas que las mujeres no se fijan en el trasero de un hombre o entre los pantalones-dijo tajante, a lo que solo rodé los ojos.

-Las mujeres nos fijamos más en la cara o en los ojos. No tanto como ustedes…O bueno, por lo menos yo me fijo en eso-dije como si nada, y es que ya de tres años de conocer a Honda y a Jono es suficiente para decir que ya estoy acostumbrada ese tipo de charlas, y con Yuugi, bueno, él también es medio pervertido, pero un poco más reservado y menos grotesco que los demás.

-Pero los hombres nos fijamos más en el culo-expresó Honda como todo un _experto.-_Pero neta, ¿Por qué nos excitamos cuando vemos a una vieja bien buena?

-Pues porque te gusta, idiota…-le dije como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo ¡Porque de verdad lo era!

-Wey, respóndeme algo…-dijo poniéndose un poco más serio-¿Cómo es el sexo anal?-bufé alto, ¿Cómo decía eso si hace mucho él me había dicho quien sabe que mamadas acerca de eso? ¡Incluso había ido una psicóloga a decirnos eso y todo sobre enfermedades de transmisión sexual!

-No me digas que ya se te olvido-él solo se encogió en hombros. "_El silencio otorga"-_Es cuando el pene del hombre, en vez de entrar por la vagina, entra por el ano. Aparte de que esa es la forma en la que creo, tienen sexo los gays…-dije mientras ponía una mano para apoyar mi cabeza.

-Es asqueroso…-expresó él mientras se ponía las manos en la cara.

-Anzu…-me llamó Jonouchi-Dame tu mano-y más que petición fue orden, y cuando menos me di cuenta, él ya había tomado de mi mano derecha. Pensé que me iba a leer la mano como una vez dijo que disque me moriría cuando tuviera 60 y no sé qué, pero entonces supe que no era así cuando comenzó a sobarme la mano.

-¿Qué haces, idiota?-le dije enojada mientas me zafaba del agarre y él sonreía como tonto.

-Sólo quería comprobar algo.

-¿Qué?

-Que tus manos estén suavecitas-dijo como si nada, a lo que le dirigí una mirada de '¿Y esa mamada qué?'-El bato con el que te cases o tengas sexo te va a amar, con esas manos lo vas a masturbar bien genial…

Ok, no pude sonrojarme por eso, ¡Era una mamada! Decir que las manos suaves son perfectas para masturbar era una perversión, aparte de una estupidez. Entonces Honda tomó mi mano para comprobar lo que decía el menso de Jono.

-A ver…-decía mientras me sobaba la misma mano-¡Oh, si es cierto!-entonces le quise pegar en la cara, cosa que esquivó bien el tonto-¡Ya! Rayos, pobre del wey que te haga de novia, eres bien pinche agresiva, Anzu…¡Al igual que Miho!

-¿Yo qué?-mala idea de Honda al hablar de ella, pues cuando decían su nombre, sabían que estaban hablando de ella, aunque estuviera no muy cerca de ti.

-N-Nada-tartamudeó Hiroto negando con las manos y con una gotita de sudor en la sien.

-Miho, préstame tu mano-entonces, Jono le tomó la mano y le hiso lo mismo que a mí, aunque la respuesta no fue la misma-Nah, tu las tienes duras.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿Por qué me sobaste la mano?-interrogó Miho mientras se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar.

-Porque dicen que si tienes las manos suaves, harás disfrutar a tu pareja cuando lo masturbes…-contesté, a lo que ella se ponía colorada del enojo y le daba un zape a Jono, mientras que Yuugi reía como tonto.

-¡Pinche asqueroso!-chilló mi amiga para luego sentarse indignada, ignorando a los chicos, incluso a mí, comenzando a conversar con Vivian y Hina.

-Dudo mucho que tú y Miho vayan a conseguir novio…Siendo así de violentas-dijo Honda todavía sentado en el rincón de entre la pared y mi butaca. Sólo rodé los ojos. Entonces, cuando pensé que todo sería silencio, el idiota volvió a abrir su bocaza-Anzu…-'_otra vez_' dije entre mí…-¿Cómo sabes que una mujer está llegando al orgasmo?

-¿Cómo quieres que te diga? No sé, se ha de sentir bien o algo…Que pregunta tan más estúpida me haces, Honda…-le dije, la verdad que si era una muy estúpida pregunta ¿Cómo carajos iba yo a saber qué se siente el orgasmo? ¿Qué se creía o que? ¡Yo sólo quería dormir!

-¿Y tú no has sentido un orgasmo?-volvió a preguntar mi amigo de pelo parado y poca información acerca del tema sexual.

-No, idiota. Porque no he tenido sexo-[¬¬] si, así sentí que puse la cara cuando le contesté.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué gritan cuando tienen el orgasmo…

-Menso, pues me imagino que así como no aguantas el dolor y gritas, así también pasa cuando sientes mucho placer, porque no lo soportas…-no era muy difícil contestarle eso al tarado de Honda, al parecer lo entendió, ¿Es que nadie usa el sentido común en estos días?

-Yo tengo una duda…-ahora fue Yuugi quien habló, volteándose para quedar viéndome y así preguntarme…Enserio que en ese momento pensé que si no salía con una tontería, saldría por alguna otra duda sobre mi ortografía no tan mala pero muy garrafal-¿Qué es clítoris?

Entonces, tanto como Honda, Jono y yo pusimos cara de "¿Hablas en serio?"

-Verás…

-¡Yo, yo te digo!-exclamó Jono interrumpiéndome y acercándose al lugar de Yugi-Es una bolita que está en el aparato reproductor de las mujeres-por lo menos eso si se sabía-Pero…Ay como te explico.

-Te ayudo-y aunque Jonouchi no me hubiese pedido tal cosa y pusiera cara de estreñido por interrumpirlo a él, saqué un lápiz y del cuaderno de Química que tenía ahí, dibujé como pude de rápido esas imágenes en forma de vaginas en los libros de primaria-Mira, Yugi. A ves que la vagina está dividida en partes: labios mayores o exteriores y los inferiores o internos, el conducto por donde sale la orina es el primero del frente hacia atrás; el que da al útero es el del medio y el ultimo es el ano…

-Anzu, no sermonees y dile sin choros-espetó mi tonto amigo.

-Tú déjame-le regañe-Y a eso voy-mientras, Yuugi seguía poniendo atención-Pero antes del orificio de la vejiga, está una bolita medio escondida. Eso es el clítoris.

-Oh…-murmuró el nuevo-¿Pero qué hace?

-Lo único que sé es como un órgano que se encarga de provocar el placer en la mujer cuando se tiene relaciones-expliqué como de costumbre.

-¡Ah, ya! Por eso con las dedadas se excitan más-no sé a que vino eso por parte de Honda, pero bueno.

-Eso si no sé. Quien sabe…-me volví a acomodar cuando sospeché que ya no habría más preguntas por ese día-Creo que en un futuro seré sexóloga…-dije muy vagamente pero Honda sólo sonrió.

-Pues…No creo que ganes mucho, pero serías muy buena.

Muchas veces me pongo a renegar con ellos porque siempre me atosigan con preguntas bobas, algunas me hacen reír, otras me provocan asco, otras las siento muy incomodas o muy estúpidas, pero así son los amigos. Y creo que así los querré lo que queda de tiempo antes de graduarme. Quizá sus padres no hablan mucho de sexo con ellos y no ponen mucha atención a las platicas con psicólogos que van a la escuela o con la antigua profesora de Biología, pero veo que ellos prefieren preguntarme antes que a otra persona. Bueno, aquí la ventaja de tener amigos hombres es que con ellos puedes hablar de eso sin sentirte rara y divertirte con los comentarios o buscar diferentes puntos de vista sobre la sexualidad humana, porque entre mujeres muchas veces nos avergonzamos.

-A ver, Anzu -me decía de repente Yuugi mientras me tomó la mano-¡Oye, si es cierto! ¡Si tiene las manos suaves!-lo último que escuché fueron carcajadas por parte de los tres.

-¡Yuugi!-y no me controlé al darle un tremendo sape.

Bien, retiro lo dicho, creo que debo conseguirme más AMIGAS…O por lo menos dejarlos con sus dudas sexuales.

Lo último que pasó fue que intenté dormirme de nuevo y cuando menos me di cuenta, me había dormido las dos clases de Química y la de Historia. Ni cuenta me di cuando llegó el profe, sólo me despertó la campana. Por suerte él ni al caso, estaba en su compu revisando su Facebook.

-"_Definitivamente, Anzu_-pensé-_¡Si te preguntan otra tarugada mejor mándalos al demonio y duerme!"_

**~FiN~  
>(¿?)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLOSARIO:<strong>_

_**1."Dar el avión" a alguien es como seguirle la corriente. No sé como se diga en sus países, pero aquí lo digo para que no haya confusiones.**_

_**(*) La verdad es que mi libreta de historia tiene una imagen de Edward Elric. Si se preguntan quién es, es el protagonista de la serie de anime "Full Metal Alchemist". Muy buena a mi parecer, la recomiendo.**_

_**(**)Antes de que mi madre cancelara el clable [xD] pasaron a las 6:00 a.m. (hora de México) en el canal de Sony Spin (antes Animax) el anime Bleach de Tite Kubo. Otro anime que me gusta mucho y que aprovechaba cada mañana antes de ir a la escuela.**_

_Bueno, antes de marcharme, les digo que este texto fue hecho con un solo propósito en general, además de entretener: fue hacer entender a la gente que no es malo hablar de sexo y que se puede hablar sin morbo, ya sea con amigos, hermanos o padres. Padres, hablen con sus hijos sin temores y jóvenes, hablen con sus padres al respecto y ayuden a sus amigos en sus dudas o corríjanlos. En los tiempos de ahora que siguen cambiando, hay que hacer de esta sociedad una más favorable para los jóvenes y las futuras generaciones, sin los problemas que se viven hoy en día en cuanto a la sexualidad en la adolescencia._

_Ok, eso es todo [xD] Cualquier comentario lo acepto mientras no me ofendan a mi madre. Nos leemos la próxima. ¡Ay La! _


End file.
